Unexpected surprises
by okamistar
Summary: a scroll, best friend neice to the leader of the akatsuki all living in one house, rated M future lemons&language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters I only my own oc's**

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<em>

_Prologue _

**Kisame's POV**

_A few hours before_

"So Uchiha what do you think leader-sama wants to have a meeting with us so early in the morning" I ask yawning

"Hn" is all the reply I get from my partner Itachi Uchiha as we make our way into the meeting room, as Tobi run into us

"Kisame-sempai Itachi-sempai look tobi was being a very good boy when this nice old lady-chan gave tobi a scroll isn't it pretty?" an overly hyper tobi squeals as he opens a jaded red scroll causing lighting and thunder to fill the base zapping each member before blacking out.

_Madame Lucy's Exotic pets_

**1st POV**

"I'm so sorry, that I'm late girl traffic was killer" madori says huffing catching her breath leaning her 5'6 frame against the counter

"It's fine you made it on time for your shift" I state looking into her pricing teal green eyes as they stare back at my dark amethyst ones

"So did we have anything come in" madori asks regaining her composure, sighting out her shoulder length royal blue hair

"Ya, the normal shipment of ferrets, snakes and birds came in along with a bonus the wolf pup and leopard shipments; I'll be taking them home with me to my place" I answer setting the box with the wolf pups box on to the counter

"Wow it's about time your wolf pup shipment came in, can I come over later to see how many you got and are you sure those two will be happy with this? You know it stills surprises me that you live with a tiger and wolf"

"I'm sure shasha (the wolf) and saikaki (white tiger) will be happy about it if not they can deal with it, and there is nothing wrong with living with a tiger and wolf it's good security" I tease strapping the box of wolf pups to the back of my custom made Harley-Davidson FLSTN Soft tail Deluxe which has an abyss black paint job with a crimsons dragons design all over it as drive to my house

_Kisame's Pov_

_Dam that tobi what the hell did he get us into this time and what the hell is that noise _I sigh looking around seeing nine puff things_ if that scroll turned us into a girls again I'll swear kill tobi_ realizing that were in a box of some sort as the noise stops and the box were in is being lifted and carried off somewhere

"hey you two I'm home from work today" a soft voice outside of the box were in says followed by two low growls of some sort _Dam will whoever is there open this fucking box so I what the fuck we are and so I can see what the fuck is going on_ I think as a light streams into box I look up and find myself looking into a pair of dark purple orbs and burgundy red hair that was up in a nicely kept bun

**_1__st_**_** person** _

So as I get home I lift the box with the wolf pups inside up carefully and set them on the floor "Hey you two I'm home" I say as shasha and saikaki come and sit next to me as I open the box finding one of the pups looking up right at me "Well aren't you cute" I coo picking the pup up the blue pup it had small black eyes and what looked like gills on the side of his face, I look in the box and find nine more unique pups starting to stir and move around as saikaki growls as I set the one I'm holding down next to me "You be nice saikaki or no extra's with your dinner" I scold the white tiger next to me who huff's in response as I pick up the blonde one that look like it has bang as it tries to pounce on the brown one with orange all over its face " Play nice you two" I say setting the blonde one next to the blue one I took out of the box

**_Pein's POV_**

"Look sempai we're all furry and fluffy tobi squeals running over to dediara who moves out of the way allowing tobi to hit his head against the box

"Leader-sama where are we and where's kisame?" Konan asks sittin next to me

"I have no clue when we get the chance we'll explore" I say to her taking in our surroundings

"What the fuck did you do this time you baka un!" dediara yells getting ready to pounce on tobi as a hand comes and pick him up

"Play nice you two" a soft voice comes setting dediara out box somewhere, then picks the rest of us up one by one as this girl picks me up and set me down next to the rest of my fellow akatsuki members she speaks again

**1st pov**

"Hmm you guys will need names" I state setting the last one of the pups out of the box " I know since you all remind of the akatsuki from Naruto I'll give you their names pointing to the orange one with piercing on his face "You'll be Pein, Konan, (the blue grey one with white patch on top of its head), Kakuzu(the red eyes and stiches all over his fur) Itachi (black fur and red eyes), Dediara (blonde with blue eyes), Sasori (red fur black eyes), Zetsu (half white, black one with golden yellow eyes) Haiden (white fur with a tattoo of a jashin pendent around the chest area and pink eyes), Kisame( blue fur large one with gills on the side black eyes  
>), and Tobi( brownish black one with orange all over the face)" I say and the wolf pups just stare at me suspiciously "Well now that is settled I'm take a bath shasha watch over them and make sure they don't get into anything important heading up the stairs to her room with saikaki intone<p>

**_Pein's POV_**

I stare after the girl as she walks way then turn to face my fellow akatsuki members

"Leader-sama that girl knows about us" Sasori states

"The thing is how much does she know" Kakuzu says agreeing with Sasori

"I say we sacrifice fucking her ass to jashin-sama!" Haiden shouts

"shut up you idiot, we don't know where the fuck we are and how we change back to our originals forms" Kakuzu yells smacking his paw upside Haiden's head

"that fuckin hurt you money grabbing whore, so we get the information we need form then I'll sacrifice her ass to jashin-sama" Haiden yells back at Kakuzu

"Dudes have you not notice this girl lives with a full grown wolf and white tiger, and all three of them have chakra signatures" Kisame states with a smirk gracing his face

"As for now will stay here and try to learn more about this place were in and about our hostess, pair up and find out anything you can and meet back here Konan you'll go with Zetsu and tobi you'll come with me" I demand walking off after the girl with tobi walking next to me heading in direction the girl went off in _I wonder just how much she knows about us_

**_1__st__ person pov_**

"So what do think the lil wolf pups are up to?" I ask facing saikaki while brushing my hip length burgundy red hair

"They're not normal, something's off about them" saikaki answers  
>"Define normal, you're a talking white tiger and shasha is a talking wolf" I retort back<p>

"Those pups you brought back have charka signatures I think that they are the real akatsuki members sent here with some weird jutsu" sakaki states countering me

"I think you've read one too many akatsuki fanfiction's saikaki, but you do have a point there it could be a possibility I won't deny that" I reply back stepping out of the bath in my knee length red silk robe that hides my hour glass frame as the Tobi and Pein pups walk into my room and stare at all the akatsuki posters that I have posted all over my room causing saikaki to grab them and lifting them up and sitting with outside my door as I change into my pjs

* * *

><p>Please rate and review and No flames please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's some character bio**

* * *

><p>Name: Yuna Kurama<p>

Age: 22

Gender: female

Height: 5'9

Eyes: Amethyst

Hair: burgundy red hip length

Weight: 130 lbs.

Bloodtype: O-

Talents: Genjutsu (master), Ninjutsu (master), Taijutsu, singing, song writing, playin bass guitar, violin, piano, clothes design, and drawing

Nick name: Vixen

Personality: kind, caring, extremely stubborn, and will kick anyone's ass who messes with her friends

Kekkei Genkai: Jagnshometi which is a mix of the jagon (like bon mido from get backers but she an control how long the person's in there nightmare world and use it as much as she wants), Shōton and the Meiton

Name: Madori

Age: 22

Gender: female

Height: 5'6

Eyes: teal green

Hair: royal blue shoulder

Weight: 139 lbs.

Blood type: A-

Talents: Genjutsu, Ninjutsu (master), Taijutsu (master), singing, playin bass guitar and drums,

Nick name: cheetah

Personality: kind, goofy, caring, extremely stubborn, and will kick anyone's ass who messes with her friends

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan (she's Pein's younger sister daughter who disappeared)

_Recap_

_1st person pov_

"So what do think the lil wolf pups are up to?" I ask facing saikaki while brushing my hip length burgundy red hair

"They're not normal, something's off about them" saikaki answers

"Define normal, you're a talking white tiger and shasha is a talking wolf" I retort back

"Those pups you brought back have charka signatures I think that they are the real akatsuki members sent here with some weird jutsu" saikaki states countering me

"I think you've read one too many akatsuki fanfiction's saikaki, but you do have a point there it could be a possibility I won't deny that" I reply back stepping out of the bath in my knee length red silk robe that hides my hour glass frame as the Tobi and Pein pups walk into my room and stare at all the akatsuki posters that I have posted all over my room causing saikaki to grab them and lifting them up and sitting with outside my door as I change into my pjs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pein's pov<strong>_

As tobi and I walk up to the girl's door we hear the girl and her tiger talk_ huh now it's not every day you hear a tiger talk kisame was right about the this girl and her pets have charka, I wonder how much they have._ Thinking to myself listing to the conversation

"Those pups you brought back have charka signatures I think that they are the real akatsuki members sent here with some weird jutsu" saikaki states countering the girl

"I think you've read one too many akatsuki fanfiction's saikaki, but you do have a point there it could be a possibility I won't deny that" the girl says as madara and I enter her into the girls' room we see poster of all the akatsuki member's hang everywhere our jaws drop in in unison and saikaki lifts us and takes out of the girl's room and shuts the door using his tail as he sets us on the ground I walk away with tobi intone

"We need to find a way to regain our human forms and interrogate the girl on how much she know about us and where we are" I state as tobi and I meet back up with the others

"Well what have you found out?" I demand

"Aside from us the girl and her pets we're the only ones who have charka within a twenty thousand mile radius Itachi reports

"The girl her name is Yuna she is currently twenty-two years of age and an only child she had an older brother but he was disowned by her parents twelve years ago when she became the successor of both her family's legacy since her parents were divorced when she was eight; according to her friends she's like Kakuzu when comes to money. It also appears that danzo and orochimaru and his sound nin are here and after Yuna why I don't know that's all the plants in her garden would tell me" Zetsu states as the rest of us stare at him in amazement with our jaws dropped as Yuna comes down the stairs in black pants that have the word akatsuki written all over them with a red silk button shirt with black clouds on it.

_**Yuna's pov**_

As I walk downstairs into the living room with saikaki next to me, I see shasha on the couch and my akatsuki pups all huddled in a group so I go and pick up Pein and tobi pups sit them on my lap and turn on the tv and turn the tv to the Naruto shippuden marathon getting all ten pups attention as I start to fall asleep on the episode where dediara versing saskue.

_**Konan's pov**_

_Hmmm this place would make a good place of operations, and this girl Yuna isn't so bad I should talk with Pein about having her join us it be nice to have another girl in the akatsuki thinking to myself_ as Yuna touches a remote turning the tv on dragging me out of my thoughts and getting the others attention. _I wonder what orochimaru is doing here in this world and with danzo. If the both of them are after Yuna then she must be powerful hmm and how did they get here and why and what they wants with this girl Yuna._

"Ah ha ha ha ha you got killed by itachi's kid brother that's fucking hilarious" Haiden states bursting out laughing pulling me out of my thought process; as the program we all are watching goes to commercial

"Shut the fuck up un!" dediara yells

"Aww don't be mad sempai the better person won" tobi says jumping on dediara

"I will fucking kill you tobi un!" dediara roars jumping on tobi knocking him into a rolled up scroll that was hidden under the couch causing a huge cloud of black smoke to appears

"Shit, what the fuck was that" yuna murmur's to herself stirring from her sleep as her white tiger saikaki gives her this I told you so look as the smoke clear and we're all standing in our original forms. Pein is the first to move walking over to Yuna leaning down to her eye level.

_**Yuna's pov**_

I wake up hearing an exploding "shit what the fuck was that" I murmur to myself looking around I find myself looking into Pein's Rinnegan eye's

* * *

><p>Please Rate and review no flames<p> 


End file.
